Desde otro mundo
by LoKa-MaLFoY
Summary: Con quien hablabas,Ron -dijo Harry preocupado -Con un angel,Harry,con un angel" ¡¡HERMIONE MUERTA! Lean y dejen RR xFIS! HR! (( Teneis ya la respuesta a algunos RR))
1. Vuestro rechazo

Antes de NADA!! Debo decir que ni los personajes son míos (ya quisiera), ni el Fic es mío. Lo escribió una genial amiga mía y me gustó tanto que lo he decidido publicar aquí,para si algun día ella lo viera, que sepa lo mucho que la quiero. Ahora dejemos de ponernos sentimentales y allá va la historia!!  
  
Vuestro rechazo. Pero que silencio, y sigo sin entender qué ha podido pasar... Todo está en silencio, estamos los tres aquí sentados... en silencio..  
  
¿Por qué llora Ron? ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que le pasa?  
  
Por mucho que insisto, esto está más solo... Ya no resulta tan divertido haber alquilado una caseta en el mar muggle.  
  
Me desperté dormida en la playa, y sin Harry ni Ron alrededor. Decidí ir a buscarlos y entré en la caseta que habíamos alquilado y me encontré con esto. El próximo curso empezaría dentro de tres días, el curso 7º y último en Hogwarts.  
  
-Harry...  
  
Pero Harry no contestó. Estaba sirviéndose un vaso de leche que dejó en la mesa, y Hermione lo tomó para bebérselo.  
  
-¿No era para mi?.-preguntó Ron sollozando.  
  
-Eh...sí claro.-dijo Harry cogiendo de nuevo el vaso y volviéndolo a llenar. Hermione se levantó y decidió volverse a bañar en la playa. Los otros tres días los pasó en la playa, sin hablar casi con Ron y Harry, normalmente porque ni siquiera se molestaban en contestarla. El día de la ida a Hogwarts apareció el señor Weasley con su Ford Angela azul cielo, recuperado hace poco.  
  
Hermione fue a meterse pero por poco el señor Weasley cierra la puerta antes de que entre. Ya sabía porqué no la hablaban, estaban enfadados con ella por algo... ¿Pero, porqué?...  
  
Cruzaron la barrera del andén, y se montaron en un compartimiento. Hermione se limitó a abrir un libro y comenzar a leerlo. Harry y Ron estaban en absoluto silencio, mirando la lluvia golpear la ventana.  
  
A medio camino apareció Malfoy.  
  
-Potter, Weasley ¿y la sangre-sucia?.-dijo mirando malévolamente a Ron.  
  
-Hola Malfoy.-dijo Hermione.-¿Te refieres a mi?  
  
Malfoy se quedó mirando un rato a Ron, pero éste no contestó. Simplemente miró con pena a Malfoy.  
  
-Ah, ya, es verdad.-dijo Draco y soltó una carcajada.  
  
-¡Vete!.-gritó Harry.  
  
Malfoy miró alrededor un segundo y se marchó. Ron suspiró y dio una patada al asiento de delante, casi dando a Hermione.  
  
-¡Hey!.-exclamó ella.-No lo pagues conmigo.  
  
-Qué mierda.-dijo Ron.-¿Porqué tuvo que ser así?  
  
-¿El qué?.-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No lo sé.-contestó Harry.  
  
-Ya me lo estáis explicando.-pidió Hermione.  
  
Nadie contestó a su petición. Hermione pasó su mano enfrente de los ojos de Ron, y éste sonrió.  
  
-Era mejor antes, ¿no crees?.-dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí, Ron.. sí..-contestó Harry.-Pero no podemos hacer nada, no podemos volver atrás.  
  
-¿Queréis estar en primero otra vez?.-dijo Hermione.-los EXTASIS no son tan difíciles...  
  
Pero Ron se puso a llorar y Harry le consoló.  
  
-Tranquilo, Ron.-dijo Hermione.-Aprobarás 7º...  
  
-Es que no puedo Harry.-sollozó Ron.-Debí haber estado con ella cuando ocurrió...  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Os referís al beso de Dean con Ginny?.-preguntó Hermione.-¡Eso no es para llorar!  
  
-Vamos, Ron, ya no se puede hacer nada... lo siento mucho.-dijo Harry.  
  
El tren fue parando poco a poco...  
  
Cogieron un carruaje y después de la selección, los miles de platos de las mesas se llenaron de comida.  
  
-¡Qué raro!.-exclamó Hermione.-No lo encuentro apetitoso y no tengo hambre después del gran viaje... me voy a acostar.  
  
Dicho esto se levantó sin haber probado bocado de la cena. Se dirigió a la sala común, pero como no sabía la contraseña, cambió el rumbo a la biblioteca. 


	2. Me empiezo a dar cuenta

Capitulo 2.-Me empiezo a dar cuenta. La biblioteca estaba vacía, todos estaban cenando. Pero de repente vio varios espectros que seguramente no procedían de Hogwarts, ya que nunca los había visto. Se acercó a una mesa y vio a una alumna de Gryffindor, pero muy clara, no solo la cara sino el cuerpo entero.... no estaba viva..  
  
-Pero.-pensó Hermione.-La única alumna no viva en Hogwarts es Mirtley.. A lo mejor es nueva... pero.. ¡si no ha muerto nadie desde que iba a cuarto!  
  
-Hola.-dijo la chica.-Soy.. en fin, era Cristel McGonagall...  
  
-¿McGonagall?.-preguntó extrañada Hermione.-Esa es mi profesora, te apellidas como ella. ¡Minerva McGonagall!  
  
-Ya lo sé.-dijo Cristel apenada.-Es mi sobrina...  
  
-¿Sobrina?  
  
-Exacto, pero no la llegué a conocer, como puedes ver.-dijo Cristel apenada.-Morí en Hogsmeade, con dieciséis años y mi misión fue permanecer en Hogwarts..  
  
-Vaya, nunca te había visto..-dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿No? Pues que raro...-dijo Cristel observándola.-¡Ah! Debes ser nueva..  
  
-¡Qué va!.-dijo Hermione.-Es mi séptimo año.  
  
-Yo sé a lo que me refiero...  
  
-No te entiendo...  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?.-preguntó Cristel.  
  
-Hermione Granger.-contestó ella.  
  
-Muy bien Hermione, estás muerta.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, pero eso, eso era... ¡imposible!  
  
-No, tú estás muerta.-puntualizó Hermione.  
  
-Y tú, mira.-Cristel arrojó un libro a la cabeza de Hermione, pero ella no sintió ningún daño.  
  
Hermione se tocó la cabeza y entonces empezó a notar la biblioteca borrosa, recordando algo... algo... que ya había vivido... ---------Hace tres días en la playa----------- -Oh, vamos Hermione.-dijo Ron.  
  
Una chica de pelo ondulado castaño, estaba boca arriba con un bikini rosa y los ojos cerrados. De la comisura de la boca le salía agua salada.  
  
-Vamos Ron, déjala, se la tienen que llevar...  
  
-No, Harry... sé que va a despertar, déjame creer que va a hacerlo.-dijo Ron comenzando a llorar.  
  
-No puedo hacer eso.-dijo Harry limpiando sus ojos llorosos.  
  
-Vamos Ron, os dejare quedaros estos tres días que quedan, para despejaros.- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo mientras unos médicos magos se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione Granger.  
  
-----------------Presente--------------  
  
-¡No!.-gritó Hermione y se puso de rodillas comenzando a llorar.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Hermione Granger.-dijo Cristel.-Yo me di cuenta a la semana, después de que un ex director me lo dijera... pero ya llevo aquí cincuenta años. Menos mal que también hay más espectros.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué somos?  
  
-Bueno, no estamos ni vivos, ni muertos.-contestó ella pensativa.-No lo sé...  
  
-Oh, Dios, esto es una broma de Malfoy.-dijo Hermione.-¿No?  
  
-¿Malfoy?.-dijo la chica sorprendida.-¡Qué apellido más raro!  
  
-Entonces..  
  
-Sí, claro.-dijo Cristel.-¿No has notado que tus amigos no te hablan? Ellos no te pueden ver..  
  
Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca.  
  
-Pero mira, este de allí.-dijo señalando a un chico con cara de bonachón.- Era mi profesor de pociones, pero como decidió quedarse en Hogwarts, tiene diecisiete años... ¡y antes tendría unos cincuenta!  
  
-Vaya...  
  
De repente alguien le tapó los ojos con las manos.  
  
-¿Quién soy?.-dijo una voz joven y simpática, claramente de chico.  
  
-No... no lo sé.-contestó Hermione muy asustada.  
  
-¡Vaya, Hermione! ¡Mira que no acordarte de mi....!.-dijo el chico quitándole las manos.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta. Era un chico alto, moreno, de ojos azules y de Gryffindor. Ella no conocía de nada a ese chico, pero sus ojos, eran familiares, ¡los había visto antes, seguro!  
  
-¿Si.. Sirius?.-dijo Hermione tartamudeando. El chico sonrió abiertamente y afirmó con la cabeza.-¿Eres tú?  
  
-Exacto, ¡te has acordado! Mira como era yo de joven...-dijo Sirius dando una vuelta.-Guapo, ¿no?  
  
-¿De veras que eres tú?  
  
-¡Qué sí!.-afirmó Sirius.-¡Eh, James! La mejor amiga de tu hijo.  
  
Una cabeza asomó por una estantería. Un hombre moreno, parecidísimo a Harry, con los ojos claros, se colocaba las gafas.  
  
Se acercó a Hermione. Era el padre de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo junto con Ron. Era un James con la misma edad que Hermione.  
  
-James Potter.-dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Hermione Granger.-dijo aceptándola.  
  
-¡Lily, ven!.-llamó James.  
  
Una cabeza pelirroja de ojos verdes brillantes se asomaron por otra estantería. Tenía un libro en la mano y sonreía a Hermione.  
  
-¡Hola, Hermione!.-dijo Lily entusiasmada.-Lo primero, siento que hayas muerto.  
  
La cogió la mano estrechándola.  
  
-Lo segundo, gracias por todo el apoyo que brindaste a nuestro hijo.-siguió entusiasmadamente.-Y tercero, bienvenida.  
  
-Oh, gracias..-pero de repente Hermione se acordó de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien...-Oigan..  
  
-Trátanos de tú.-pidió Sirius.  
  
-.. ¿Conocéis a un chico llamado Cedric Diggory?...  
  
-¡Ah, si!.-exclamó Lily.-Es el último que vino antes de ti, querida. Hace tres años, si no me equivoco.  
  
-Cuentas bien.-dijo Cristel. 


	3. Que raro y que pena

Capitulo 3.-Que raro y que pena. -Hola.-dijo un chico con voz muy triste y abandonada.  
  
Hermione comprendió enseguida quién era. Cedric Diggory se acercaba a ellos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica y con expresión triste.  
  
-¡Cedric!  
  
-Hola Hermione.-dijo Cedric de nuevo.-Quiero hablar contigo... sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti y que querrás saber más, pero te lo pido por favor.  
  
-Esta bien...-dijo Hermione siguiendo a Cedric a una zona apartada.  
  
-Quería decirte si alguna vez Cho se acordó de mi...  
  
-Oh, Cedric, eso no lo sé.-respondió Hermione.-Yo no hablaba con ella..  
  
-Pero estaba yo enfrente cuando se besaron, y sé que ya no lo volvieron a intentar desde hace dos años, pero...-dijo él apartando la mirada.-Nunca se acordó de mi..  
  
-Si que lo hizo...-intentó consolarle Hermione.-Nos contó Harry que se ponía a llorar pensando en ti.  
  
-Gracias.-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.-Esto es un infierno, ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Todos los días ves gente reírse, comer, disfrutar... los miras...-dijo apenado.-Y sabes que nunca vas a morir, que te quedarás así para siempre..  
  
-¿Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts les pasa eso?  
  
-No, solo a los que amaban a Hogwarts como un hogar y murieron de una muerte injusta.-respondió Cedric.-Más magia antigua..  
  
-No sé si me acomodaré..  
  
-Ya lo vas haciendo.-dijo Cedric sarcásticamente.-No comes, no duermes, no sientes dolor... y puedes cotillear lo que quieras...  
  
-¡Wow!.-exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Si, wow, el primer o segundo año... luego...-suspiró Cedric.-Bueno, te tengo que dejar, es que estaba hablando con unos amigos, que por cierto, murieron en el 1976, aunque tienen mi misma edad...  
  
Dicho esto guiñó un ojo a Hermione y se marchó.  
  
Hermione se quedó allí sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca pensando. Cuando, de repente se acercó Sirius y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿A qué es raro?.-dijo de repente.-Yo morí con unos cuarenta años y mira, ahora soy un espectro de diecisiete años, que liga con chicas que murieron en el '65...  
  
-Ya, pero moriste sin dejar algo pendiente...-dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en las dos manos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Pues que me fui sin decir..., déjalo.-contestó ella.  
  
-Venga, dime, si te va a dar igual.-dijo Sirius.-No tenemos tiempo ni nada...Al final acabas hasta contando la primera vomitona después de la borrachera de fin de curso...  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
-Pues que a mi me gustaba Ron.-confesó Hermione.-Y me enteré de que él también me quería... pero, ya ves... se me olvidó decírselo..  
  
-Todavía te queda una esperanza.-dijo Sirius pensativo.-Aunque yo la gasté con Harry, es un sueño.  
  
-¿Un sueño?  
  
-Sí, te apareces en los sueños de esa persona durante solo una noche.- explicó Sirius.-Puedes decirle lo que quieras, y si él lo desea puede contestarte por el sueño.  
  
-¿Lo hiciste con Harry?  
  
-Sí, fue divertido, alegre y triste.-contestó él.-Pero mereció la pena. Tienes que elegir a la persona adecuada y puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, pero tan solo una vez, para el resto de tu sin-vida..  
  
Hermione suspiró.  
  
-Qué raro es no tener sueño, hambre, cansancio, dolor...-dijo Hermione.- Nada físico, solo pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
-Bueno, aquí hacemos hasta reuniones y debates para combatir el aburrimiento.-dijo Sirius.-Pero prefiero la vida, vida o la muerte. No el espacio intermedio.  
  
-Gracias, Sirius.-dijo Hermione apunto de llorar.-¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento?  
  
-El tiempo qué quieras preciosa.-contestó Sirius.-Tenemos un largo tiempo...  
  
Se levantó y se fue a la zona donde se encontraban Lily y James charlado con más gente.  
  
Hermione se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos. En qué debía decirle a Ron o a sus padres, pero claro, ella prefería usar el sueño con Ron.  
  
Ron siempre había sido su amor y cuando se declaró, ella simplemente se quedó callada provocando que Ron se marchase. Si hubiera dicho que ella también, quizás no se hubiera separado de ella en la playa y no tendría que estar pensando esto. 


	4. Los cuatro fundadores

Capitulo 4.-Los cuatro fundadores. -¿Hermione?.-interrumpió una voz.-Tienes que venir un momento, ¿no es genial? ¡Podrás conocer a el fundador de tu casa!  
  
-Ya voy, Cristel.-dijo levantándose de su sitio.-Muchas sorpresas para un día..  
  
-Ya bueno, es verdad.-contestó ella.-¡Pero me encantaría enseñarte los miles de pasadizos de Hogwarts cuanto antes!  
  
-¿No me tenías que llevar a dónde Godric Gryffindor?.-preguntó Hermione cansada de esa conversación.  
  
-Eh...., sí.-dijo Cristel.-Ven.  
  
Hermione caminó detrás de Cristel, aún siendo espectro, los demás espectros la miraban por donde pasaba. Hasta llegó a oír a un antiguo profesor relatar como murió.  
  
Llegó a una puerta que jamás había visto antes, con raras marcas de serpientes, águilas, leones y hurones.  
  
-Supongo que eras una Gryffindor.-dijo Cristel.  
  
-Sí.-contestó con voz apagada.  
  
Cristel apretó en el león más grande de todos, éste se hundió hacia dentro y una puerta se abrió.  
  
Hizo señas para que pasara, al parecer pasaría sola. Entró y la puerta se cerró produciendo un sonido estridente.  
  
Hermione miró a su alrededor. Se parecía a la cámara secreta, como se lo había descrito Ginny, pero en vez de cabezas de serpientes a los lados, cabezas de leones. Y en frente, en grande, estaba la cara de Godric. Era la cámara secreta de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Un hombre alto, grande y vestido de rojo estaba de pié leyendo unos pergaminos. Tenía aspecto cansado, y no paraba de tachar cosas con una pluma.  
  
-¿Hermione Granger?.-preguntó de repente.  
  
-Sí.-dijo ella.  
  
Con un gesto de tristeza tachó algo en su pergamino.  
  
-Ya te puedes ir.  
  
-¿Para eso vengo? ¿Para nada?.-protestó Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
-¿Porqué tengo que ser... esto?.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Por que tu amabas Hogwarts más que tu hogar y moriste de forma injusta.- explicó él.-Un hechizo que realizamos los fundadores justo después que el del sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-Pues no sirve para nada.-dijo Hermione conteniéndose las lágrimas.-Porque así sólo sufrimos más y sabiendo que jamás descansaremos.  
  
Godric la miró desafiante.  
  
-Dije que ya podías marcharte.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Giró el picaporte, pero la puerta no se abrió. Se volvió a dar la vuelta para pedir explicaciones, pero ya no era el mismo sitio. Ahora estaba todo oscuro, no se veía nada. Sólo se oyó una voz.  
  
-Sólo podrás salir cuando quieras permanecer aquí.-dijo una voz fría.  
  
-¡Entonces no saldré nunca!  
  
La voz no contestó. Hermione estaba incómoda, empezó a dar vueltas pero no dio con ninguna pared, solo había oscuridad y suelo.  
  
Entonces, empezó a pensar.  
  
Si me quedo aquí jamás los volveré a ver a ellos, no quiero quedarme aquí, pero tampoco allí afuera.  
  
Una luz la atravesó iluminando un camino destellado. Sólo se veía una puerta al final, pero estaba tan lejos, y ella caminaba y caminaba..  
  
-¿Qué haces, Hermione?.-preguntó la voz conocida de Cristel.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, tenía un brazo estirado y un pie adelantado. Había conseguido salir, pero, ¿cómo?..  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¡Venga, vamos!.-dijo tirándole de la manga.-¿Quieres ver a tus amigos? ¡Ya están en sus dormitorios! 


	5. La visita

Capitulo 5.-La visita. -No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Hermione.  
  
-¡Nosotros también vamos!.-dijo Sirius al lado de James y Lily Potter.  
  
Cristal negó con la cabeza y se marchó.  
  
Hermione no pudo negarse ante ese grupo de personas. Subieron las escaleras sin preocuparse si tenían que bajar la voz, sin preocuparse de caer en algún escalón, sin preocuparse del conserje ni de su gata.... Hermione añoraba eso.  
  
Sirius dio una colleja a James provocando que perdiera su equilibrio mientras subía por la barandilla en vez por los escalones. Sirius y Lily empezaron a reírse mientras James intentaba subirse otra vez.  
  
Llegaron enfrente del cuadro de la señora Gorda. Al parecer, los cuadros sí podían verlos porque enseguida saludó a Lily, James y Sirius.  
  
-¡Todas las noches venís a verlo!.-exclamó la señora.-Lástima que no se dé cuenta...  
  
-Déjanos pasar.-pidió Sirius.  
  
-¡Tú eres Hermione Granger!.-exclamó de repente.-¿Qué pasó? Tan solo hace un año que pasabas por aquí.  
  
-¡Todavía no se de que morí! ¿Vale?.-dijo Hermione malhumorada.  
  
La señora Gorda frunció el entrecejo y los dejó pasar.  
  
Sirius, Lily y James subieron deprisa por la escalera de caracol. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de que por mucho que corriera no se fatigaba.  
  
Llegaron a el dormitorio y Sirius empujó a Lily y Hermione hacia atrás.  
  
-¡Se están cambiando!.-dijo Sirius divertido.  
  
-Por Dios, es mi hijo.-contestó Lily pasando.-Un hijo con mi misma edad...  
  
Hermione pasó. No se estaban cambiando, se estaban acostando. Un niño regordete, Neville, lloraba en su cama.  
  
Ron partía en cachos un pergamino en blanco, y Harry tenía la mirada en ninguna parte. Dean y Seamus estaban ya durmiendo en sus camas.  
  
Hermione se acercó a Ron e intentó tocarle el pelo, pero solo le traspasó con la mano, haciendo que el chico inspirara fuertemente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?.-preguntó Harry a Ron.  
  
-He sentido un escalofrío.....  
  
Hermione retiró la mano, y se sentó al lado de Ron. Sirius y James observaban como Lily le daba un beso a Harry, aunque él no sentía nada.  
  
A Hermione se le ocurrió algo.  
  
-¿Con quién gastasteis vosotros el hechizo?.-preguntó interesada.  
  
-Yo con Sirius.-contestó James.  
  
-Y yo con Harry, el año que entró en Hogwarts..  
  
-Yo ya te lo dije, con Harry también.  
  
-¿Con quién piensas gastarlo?.-preguntó Lily.  
  
Hermione miró apenada a Ron. Que estaba sentado en su cama, ya metido en ella, rompiendo el papel todavía.  
  
-Vaya, pues.. nosotros ya nos vamos.-dijo Lily dando un codazo a su novio.  
  
-Eh... sí.-contestó James.  
  
Los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Hermione con los demás chicos vivos.  
  
Hermione se puso de pié enfrente de Ron, mientras él tiraba los trozos de pergamino al suelo.  
  
-La de cosas que te diría.-dijo Hermione.-Pero sé que no me oyes, y eso me hace sentirme vacía, más de lo que estoy.  
  
Ron miró hacia Hermione, pero claramente no la miraba a ella, miraba a la ventana que había detrás de Hermione, pero aún así inspiraba confianza en Hermione.  
  
-Me fui sin decirte lo mucho que significas para mi..-continuó Hermione.-No sé para qué te hablo, si no me estás escuchando. Es un esfuerzo en vano de comunicarme contigo. Pero aún así seguiré hablándote hasta que me quede sin palabras, porque, no me voy a dormir...  
  
Hermione sonrió a Ron, pero éste comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.  
  
-Eras mi mejor amigo, Ron.-dijo Hermione.-Y me quedaré aquí para siempre mientras tú rehacerás tu vida, tendrás mujer e hijos. Serás alguien grande, yo me quedaré con mi cuerpo de diecisiete años con la esperanza de que algún día mueras injustamente para reunirte junto a mi.  
  
Ron agachó la cabeza.  
  
-Siempre te quise.-murmuró Ron para sí mismo.  
  
-Y yo también, pero, sigo sin saber cómo morí.-dijo Hermione.-¿Cómo morí?  
  
Como esperaba Hermione, Ron no contestó. Realmente no la oía, y simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pero en fin, ¿qué era el tiempo para ella?... 


	6. Tu sueño

Capitulo 6.-Tu sueño. Hermione se quedó mirando a Ron hasta que éste se durmió. Luego, sin saber porqué, deseó ir a su cuarto. Entró en la que tenía que haber sido su habitación de 7º y vio a sus compañeras durmiendo, y una cama vacía. Se tumbó en ella boca arriba y oyó los reconocidos ronquidos de Lavender que la habían acompañado cada noche desde primero. Pero sabía que por mucho que cerrara los ojos, no se dormiría. Aún así, se quedó toda la noche allí... tumbada. Pensado que, aunque estuviera muerta, podría ir a clase a no aburrirse, y podría colarse en cursos anteriores para repasar.  
  
¡Pero tenía una eternidad para hacer eso! Ahora tenía que pensar en la forma de despedirse de Ron en el sueño, durante este año, ya que el siguiente ya no estaría aquí.  
  
Se frotó la muñeca derecha y recordó cuánto le dolía después de cualquier examen. Ya no volvería a sentir esa excitación al empezar un examen, nunca.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Se puso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo despertar a las demás, pero como imaginó no pasó nada, nada. Volvió a repetirlo. Nada.  
  
Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Por el paseo vio a un montón de espectros.  
  
-Y pensar que cuando estaba viva ignoraba que hubiera alguien en mis noches en la biblioteca.-pensó ella.  
  
Se sentó en una mesa vacía y deseó poder tener una pluma y un pergamino. Parece que sus peticiones fueron aceptadas, ya que a los cinco segundos aparecieron enfrente de ella.  
  
Comenzó a escribir, a la noche siguiente, se encontraría con Ron en sus sueños. Al principio no sabía que escribir pero las ideas comenzaron a brotar.  
  
¿Pero, como sería el sueño? ¿Sólo se oirían las voces de ambos? Deseó que Sirius estuviera cerca para aclarárselo, pero no lo encontró.  
  
De repente, poco a poco, un rayito de luz empezó a iluminar su pergamino. Ya era de día y se oían las voces de muchos alumnos bajando al Gran Comedor a desayunar.  
  
Hermione se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y dejó la pluma allí, después de todo, ¿quién se lo iba a robar?...  
  
Al salir de la biblioteca el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ginny, Harry y Ron andaban con sus mochilas a la espalda y con expresión apenada. Hermione se colocó al lado de ellos.  
  
-Os aseguro que echaré de menos su sabelotodismo.-dijo Harry.  
  
-Yo echaré de menos todo.-susurró Ron.-Lo que daría por volverla a ver..  
  
-Vamos Ron.-dijo su hermana.-No te deprimas, no el primer día que tenéis a primera hora Pociones...  
  
Ron se sorbió la nariz evitando las lágrimas. Hermione no podó seguir contemplando esa escena, era algo muy duro para ella. Se alejó y paseó entre los pasillos sin rumbo. No le preocupaba chocar con nadie, simplemente los traspasaba.  
  
Hermione decidió alternar, fue a todos los sitios. Al patio, a los invernaderos, a algunas clases.. pero todo era muy diferente. A veces, sin darse cuenta, alzaba la mano diciendo que sabía la respuesta.  
  
La noche cayó de nuevo. Hermione no estaba cansada, agobiada, hambrienta o feliz. Simplemente triste.  
  
Se quedó en la habitación de los chicos, hasta terminar de ver dormirse a Ron. Luego, tal y como se lo había indicado Sirius, tenía que absorber de alguna parte de la cara. Sirius dijo, que él absorbió un beso de la frente, pero Hermione lo hizo en la mejilla de Ron. De repente, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Un estadio de Quidditch se borró y vio a un Ron vestido de jugador, con la mejor escoba en su mano. Él la soltó y no dudo en exclamar:  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
Hermione olvidó el trozo de pergamino que había escrito la noche anterior y se dispuso a hablar improvisadamente.  
  
-Ron, estoy en tus sueños.  
  
-Eso es fácil de ver.-dijo entusiasmado y abrazándola a ella.  
  
-No.., mira.-empezó a explicar ella.-Estoy muerta, vago por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin que tú me puedas ver y me concedieron entrar en los sueños de alguien. Y te escogí a ti. Es posible que cuando despiertes pienses que solo fue un sueño, pues no, soy un espectro...  
  
-Se me hace muy raro vivir sin ti, Hermione..-confesó Ron.-Y menos no poder verte cada mañana.  
  
-Siento haber muerto.-dijo Hermione.-Me fui sin decirte lo mucho que te amaba Ron. Siempre fuiste el chico de mi vida, desde los once años. ¿Por qué te rechacé? Simplemente por miedo...  
  
-OH, Hermione..  
  
-Sólo quiero saber algo.. y pedirte algo...  
  
-Lo que sea por ti.-dijo Ron entristecido.  
  
-Ron, ¿De qué morí?  
  
El estómago de Ron se retorció. Gracias a esa pregunta estaba recordando todo lo ocurrido.  
  
-Te.. te ahogaste.-dijo empañándose sus ojos de lágrimas.-Una ola te tragó, me tiré junto con Harry a tu búsqueda. Te saqué del agua, pero sin vida...  
  
-Vaya.-dijo Hermione apenada.-Y otro favor, por favor, háblame cada día sobre estas horas. Te estaré escuchando aunque no te conteste.  
  
-No.-dijo Ron.-Después de este sueño me voy a reunir a tu lado.  
  
-No puedes.-le paró Hermione.-Sólo permanecen espectros los que tiene una muerte injusta.  
  
-Llamaré a Voldemort.  
  
-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.  
  
-El uno y el otro, seamos un cuerpo, dos espectros que abandonan todo por amor..  
  
Hermione cogió las manos de Ron con las suyas.  
  
-Sabes que no es posible...sólo prométeme eso.  
  
-Te lo prometo.-dijo Ron.-Te dedicaré mi valioso tiempo de la noche por muy cansado que esté. Así hasta que muera, y espero que sea injustamente.  
  
Se besaron. Fue un beso en la boca, pero ninguno sintió la calidez de los labios del otro. Tan solo era un sueño, no podían sentir nada... Al saberlo los dos comenzaron a llorar, abrazándose.  
  
-No sabré vivir sin ti.-dijo Ron.  
  
-Tantas veces te voy a ver.-dijo Hermione.-Sin poder tocarte, sentirte, amarte...  
  
De repente el sueño se empezó a aclarar. Una luz penetraba en su interior.  
  
-El día...-dijo Ron apenado.-¿Jamás te volveré a ver?.  
  
-Jamás....-dijo Hermione volviéndolo a besar.-Pero Ron, siempre te querré...  
  
-Yo también te querré por siempre, como lo e hecho hasta ahora.-corroboró él.-Pero, no me quiero separar...  
  
-Ron, cada vez que sientas un escalofrío sin saber porqué, es que te estoy tocando....  
  
-Te amo Hermione..  
  
-Por siempre....adiós...  
  
-¡¡Hermione!!  
  
El chico se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Ya era de día, el sueño había acabado.  
  
-¿Hermione, estás ahí?  
  
Sintió un escalofrío en el brazo derecho.  
  
-Hermione, gracias, gracias por dedicarme este sueño el más bonito de toda mi vida.-dijo Ron.-Voy a escribir, hasta que me canse, nuestra historia..  
  
-¿Con quién hablas, Ron?...  
  
-Con un ángel, Harry.. 


	7. RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Siento informaros de q no hay continuación de este fic. Como ya dije,este Fic, no es mío y no puedo continuar algo que no es mío. Ahora me dispondré a responder a los reviews.  
  
**Vale**.- Gracias x leer el Fic!! Lo subí xq me enantó y dije q eso no se podía qdar apartado en un ordenador ;-) Muchas gracias!  
  
**Maeda Malfoy**.- Subiré más fics de mi amiga,ya que a mí no se me da demasiado bien escribir. Muchas gracias x leerlo!! Mantente a la espera =P  
  
**CoNnY-B**.- Si...bueno,mi amiga lo hizo así y yo no quise ponerlo todo junto,pues ella lo dividió en capítulos...Gracias x leer!! A mí tb me pareció precioso cuando lo leí.  
  
**Alicita**.- Si,yo también opino que le falta algo de desarrollo,xo aún así,me encantó. Gracias x leer!! ((me rayo un poko con esto ya,no? weno,esq tengo q dar las gracias xDD)  
  
**Camille Potter**.- Muchas gracias x leerlo!!  
  
**Lunita-L**.- Si,varias ideas del fic se las dí yo,como la se Sirius ligando con las del '65 o la cámara de Godric. Pero todo lo demás no es mío. Aunque muchas gracias x leerlo. Y no te seques!! si no no podrás djar más reviews en respuesta a esto.  
  
**opheliadakker**.- ¡No fui yo! Y quien sabe si hicieron algo aquellos días antes en la cabaña de la playa... :P Y me desgrada decirte que no habrá próximo capítulo...Aver si convenzco a mi amiga para que haga la continuación de esta historia,o por lo menos un epílogo...bueno,ya se verá. Gracias x leerlo!!  
  
**SaraMeliss**.- Lo siento,no va aver próximo capítulo....Como ya le dije a opheliadakker aver si convenzco a mi amiga para que haga la continuación de esta historia con otra historia o por lo menos un epílogo...  
  
X cierto!! Ya que habeis leido este Fic,podríais leer los míos ((No son tan buenos pero habrá que conformarse,no??)) Bueno,me despido!!  
  
Ire ((LoKa-MaLFoy)) Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


End file.
